Supernatural: Another Version
by Mrs. Zacky Vengeance
Summary: Supernatural completely rewritten. I'm accepting a few OCs for this. Playlist for this is on my profile.


_Lawrence, Kansas_

_22 Years Ago_

In Lawrence Kansas, in an old house with white siding, black shutters, and black shingles on the roof with old vines on it, a woman with blond hair, tanned skin, green eyes, and wearing a white night gown was taking her eldest son and her two year old daughter, Xaviera, who looked just like Mary, into her six month old son's room to say goodnight.

"C'mon, lets go say goodnight to your brother," Mrs. Mary Winchester said to her oldest son Dean, who was sitting on her hip and her daughter.

When they got into Sam's room, she put him on the floor and Dean ran to Sam's crib, pulled himself up on the side of the crib, and kissed his brother's forehead, saying, "Goodnight, Sam."

Mary walked up beside her son, "Goodnight Love," She said, smiling before kissing him goodnight as well.

"Goodnight, Sam," Xaviera said, doing the same thing as Dean.

"Hey Dean, Xave," Said a voice from behind them.

The two of them turned around and Dean and Xaviera ran to him, "Hey Daddy," before he picked Dean up and sat him on his hip. Xaviera hugged his leg since it was as far up as she could reach.

"Hey Buddy," John Winchester said. "What do yah' say? Think Sammy's ready to toss around a football?"

"No, Daddy," Dean giggled.

"Nooo," John laughed, hugging his oldest son.

"I'm going to bed," Mary said to her husband, daughter, and son.

"Sweet dreams, Sam," John said as Dean put his arms around John's neck and laid his head down.

And with that, John smiled, turned the lights out, and left with his oldest son and his daughter. All the while Sam was watching them.

Sam looked up to his mobile and straightened his legs out straight in the air.

His clock with the copper airplane stopped ticking and the lights flickered before going out.

Mary heard her son's baby monitor, she woke up and said, "John?" before getting out of the bed and going to her son's room.

When she got to Sam's room, she saw who she thought was her husband standing over her son's crib. "Is he hungry, John?"

The figure just looked over his shoulder and shhed her. "Ok," Before rubbing her eye and turning to go back to their room when she saw a light flickering over a picture.

She walked over to it and tapped it. It stopped flickering after a few taps. She heard a noise and saw a light downstairs. So she walked downstairs to find John asleep on the couch with the TV on.

She freaked and ran up to her son's room. Only to wake John with screaming. "Mary?" John shouted as he woke up and looking up the stairs.

He ran up the stairs this time, "Mary!"

He then ran towards his son's room only to find Mary not in there, or at least he thought she wasn't. He found Sam just lying there in his crib.

John walked over to his son's crib and pushed the side down. "Hey, Kiddo," John smiled. "You okay."

The some blood dripped down from the ceiling. He reached over, slid his finger over the drop and more dripped onto his hand. He looked up only to see Mary on the ceiling with a slash across her stomach. She was still breathing, "Mary!" he shouted before falling to the floor.

A fire suddenly burst out from around the woman.

Sam started crying and John took him in his arms and ran out of the room. Dean was standing there in the hall with his two year old sister, John passed Sam to him and said: : "Take him outside and don't look back. Go!"

Dean ran with his brother and John ran back to his son's nursery. "No, no!" he put his arms up to protect his face from the flames coming his way.

"You're okay, Sam," Dean said as they got out of the house.

Just as the house burst into flames, John came out and grabbed Dean , who was still holding Sam, and ran from the house, he also picked up Xaviera.

While the firefighters were trying to put out the fire, John, the boys, and Xaviera sat on the hood of the 1967 Chevy Impala just watching, thankful they had each other.

The police were pushing some people back who were trying to get a better look.

John just looked at the house.

_Stanford University_

_Present Day_

"Sam! Get a move on," A woman that was wearing a pair of red high heels, white thigh-highs, a skanky nurse's outfit, and a nurses cap shouted to Sam. "We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. So you coming or not?"

Sam poked his head out of the doorway, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," The woman replied smiling. "It'll be fun."

Sam walked out into the room with her and smiled. "And where is your costume?"

"You know how I feel about Halloween," Sam replied.

Then another woman wearing a black petty-coat, black flirty top, black flats, black tights, a pentagram medallion, and a pair of devil's horns on her forehead came in. "Well, Sammy, it'll be fun," The woman laughed.

"Angelique," Sam sighed, running his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"What?" The woman, Angelique, giggled. "It'll be so much fun."

"Yeah, maybe for you," Sam said to her.

"Well, you might like it too," Angelique smiled, fixing her long black hair into two high pony-tails.

Angelique Sebastian was a weird girl, she was a student at Stanford University with Sam and Jessica. But no one noticed that she always wore a Pagan pendant.

After Angelique got her hair finished, she put blood red contacts in.

"You do know those freak me out, Angie," Jessica said to her, shaking her head.

"I know, you've told me," Angelique said to her friend.

"Angie, you look creepy," Sam said to her just as Angelique turned around to look at him.

"That's a good thing," Angelique laughed.

"Well, I don't know about that," Sam said, face creased in annoyance.

"Oh lighten up, Sammy," Angelique said to him, laughing.

Later, they were at the party. Angelique dancing, Jessica and Sam were sitting at a table and drinking vodka. "So here's to Sam," Jessica said holding up her shot glass. "And his awesome test victory."

"Its not that big of a deal," Sam responded, clinking his shot glass with Jessica's.

"He acts so humble, but he scored a 174 on it," Jessica praised to the colored guy with them, holding up another shot glass and the three of them clinked their glasses together.

"Is that good?" The black guy asked.

"Scary good," Jessica responded as the three of them drank their shot.

"So there you go, you're our first round draft pick," The black guy said to him. "You can go to any law school you want."

"Actually. I got an interview here Monday," Sam said, smiling. "If it goes okay, I got a full ride next year."

"Hey, its gonna go great," Jessica said to her boyfriend.

Angelique walked over to where the black guy, Jessica and Sam were sitting. "Hey!" She said happily.

"What's up, Angie?" Jessica asked them. "Got tired of dancing?"

Angelique sighed, "It got kind of boring since there are no cute guys around."

Jessica started laughing and Sam gave a snort at their friend. "What?" Angelique said in defense.

"Nothing," Both Sam and Jessica said at the same time.

"Anyways, how does it feel to be the golden boy of the family?" The black guy asked.

"Oh, they don't know," Sam replied.

"If I were you, Sammy, I would be gloating," Angelique said to him. "And I wouldn't let it go either."

"We know that," the black guy laughed.

"More shots?" the black guy asked them.

"No," Angelique, Sam, and Jessica said to him at the same time, but he went to get more anyways.

"Look, you're gonna knock'em dead," Jessica said to Sam, facing him.

"What would I do with out you?" Sam asked smiling.

"Crash and burn," Jessica replied before Sam kissed her.

"Guys, get a room," Angelique said to them, looking away.

_That night_

When Sam and Jessica were in bed, asleep and Angelique was sleeping on the couch in the apartment, Sam awoke to hearing noises in his room.

He looked around and saw a figure in the shadows walking in the apartment. While looking for the figure, he saw it again.

Angelique, without Sam knowing, was following the figure out of his sight. She followed him, but backed off when Sam attacked the figure and a fight broke out with the two exchanging blows.

When the figure finally got Sam pinned to the ground, "Whoa tiger."

"Dean?" Sam questioned. "You scared the crap outta me."

Dean just laughed. "That's cause you're outta practice."

Sam turned the situation around, "I guess not. Get off me."

"Sammy, what's he doing here?" Angelique asked him.

She was wearing a pair of black pajama pants with its matching top.

Sam helped Dean up, "Angie, this is my brother, Dean."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Angelique smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked ignoring Angelique.

"At first I was looking for a beer," Dean laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again.

"Alright, we need to talk," Dean said, loosing the smile on his face.

"And you couldn't have used a phone?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"If I had called would you have picked up?" Dean asked in response to his brother.

"Sam?" Jessica asked walking into the room, turning the lights on.

She was wearing a pair of pink booty shorts and a cut off Smurfs top. "Hey, Jess," Sam said to her, looking at her from his brother. "This is my girlfriend, Jessica. And this," Sam said turning to Angelique. "Is Angelique, Jessica's friend."

"Wait, Dean? Your brother Dean?" Jessica asked walking over to them.

Dean got a look at her, "I love the Smurfs." Dean walked over to her, "You know you're way outta my brother's league."

"Just let me go put something on," Jessica said to him, turning to go to her and Sam's room.

"Oh no," Dean said shaking his head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Jessica nodded, "But uh, can I borrow your boyfriend here? We need to talk about some family business," Dean said pointing to Sam.

"No," Sam said walking over to Jessica and putting his arm around her shoulders. "What ever you have to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Ok, uhm, Dad and Xave have not been home in a few days," Dean responded.

"They're is probably working over time," Sam told him.

"Uhm, they've gone missing on a hunting trip," Dean said, knowing that would get him to let them talk alone.

"Uh, Jess can we have a few minutes alone?" Sam asked as Jessica walked out of the room. "You too, Angie."

"No," Angelique replied. "I know what you're talking about. I'm not stupid."

"Then what are we talking about?" Dean tested, walking over to the black haired girl.

"Lets see," Angelique said pretending to think. "Demons, vampires, and the sort."

"Wait how did you know about that?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

"See this pendant?" Angelique said, holding up her pendant. "It's a Pagan charm that keeps the demons from sensing me."

"Well, how did you start hunting?" Dean asked her.

"Well, I started when my parents were killed by demons," Angelique said to him. "I was given this by my grandparents."

"Well, I'm guessing you're Pagan?" Sam asked her curiously.

Angelique nodded, "I am."

"Come on," Dean said as they walked out side.

Sam and Angelique followed. "Come on," Sam said as they walked down the stairs.

Dean in front, Sam in the middle and Angelique in the back. "You cant just waltz in and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam told him when they got to the ground.

"Dad and Xave are missing, and I need you to help me find them," Dean said, still walking.

"Remember the poltergeist in Amherst, with the devil's gate?" Sam said and before Dean could respond, "Dad was missing then too. Dads always missing. And he's always fine."

"Not for this long," Dean said stopping to look at his brother. "So are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I will," Angelique replied, serious.

"No," Sam and Dean said to her at the same time.

"Fine," Angelique pouted, crossing her arms.

"No I'm not," Sam said turning to his brother.

"And why not?" Dean asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"I swore I was done hunting," Sam said, shaking his head. "For good."

"Come on," Dean said trying to persuade his brother to come with him to save their dad. "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

Dean turned to walk, "When I told dad I was scared of the thing under my bed, he gave me a 45," Sam said following.

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked stopping when they got outside, and looking at his brother.

"He was supposed to say, 'don't be afraid of the dark'," Sam said to him.

"Well, you should be," Dean said looking him in the eyes.

"Ever since Mom was killed, we have been all over the country trying to find what ever killed her," Sam explained to Dean. "And killing everything we come across while doing it."

"And save a lot of people in the process," Dean responded.

Angelique just stayed quiet while they talked because she knew that they would bite her head off, figuratively speaking, that is.

"Do you think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam questioned Dean. "The weapon training, melting the silver down to make bullets. C'mon Dean we were raised like warriors."

Dean started to walk to the impala. "What are you gonna do? Just some apple pie life?" Dean asked when they got to the Impala. "Is that it?"

"No," Sam said in defense. "Not normal, safe."

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean asked him.

"I was just going to go to college," Sam told him. "It was Dad that said if I was going to go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Well, Dad's in trouble already, so is our sister," Dean said to him. "If not already dead. I cant do this alone."

"Yes you can," Sam said to him.

"Well I don't want to," Dean said to him.

"You wont have to, Dean," Angelique piped up.

"Why would you want to join me?" Dean asked her.

Sam looked to her, "Why would you want to go back to hunting?" Sam asked her. "I mean its dangerous."

"I don't care," Angelique said simply. "If he needs help, I will offer him mine."

"Well, you don't need to," Sam told her. "Now get back inside."

"No, Sam," she said to him. "I will not."

"Yes you will," Sam told her, walking up to her and getting in her face.

"Get out of my face now!" Angelique snarled, fist clenched.

"Or what?" Sam challenged.

"This!" She snapped punching him in the face and sending him to the ground.

Sam just looked up to her and snarled at her. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"I told you once, I wasn't going to tell you twice," Angelique said to Sam, fist still clenched.

"Wow," Dean mumbled. "She has some strength behind her punch."

"Listen, I want to help you," Angelique said to them. "So don't try to stop me."

"Why?" Dean asked her. "I mean it is very dangerous."

"My parents suffered a horrible death right in front of me," She told them. "I want to avenge them."

"Anyways, what happened to Dad and Xave?" Sam asked him, walking over to the Impala. "What were they hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and opened the trunk, "Son when Dad and Xave left, why didn't you go with them" Sam asked.

"I was working my own case," Dean told his brother.

"You mean Dad let you hunt alone?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

"Hey, I'm 26," Dean said looking to Sam. "I think I can handle myself. Alright here we go."

Dean pulled out some paper out of a manila folder and handed the papers to Sam one at a time, "Dad and Xave were checking out a two lane road, just outside of Jericho California," Dean stated.

"Well maybe they were kidnapped," Sam reasoned.

"Well, maybe but they all disappeared on that stretch of road," Dean came back. "Ten over the past twenty years. It started happening more and more so Dad and Xave went to check it out."

Dean pulled out a map, "that was about three weeks ago," Dean stated. "And that's bad enough. And I get this voicemail yesterday."

Dean pulled out a voice recorder and pressed play. When he played the voicemail, "There's an EVP on that isn't there?" Angelique asked him.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, just slowed it down, and took out the other noises and this is what I got."

Dean played it again, 'Never go home' is what it said.

"Never go home," Angelique and Sam said at the same time.

"Yeah," Dean replied, before throwing the recorder into the trunk and moving the sawed-off shotgun to put it with the rest of the weapons before closing the trunk.

"You know in the last two years," Dean stated before leaning on the trunk. "'I've never asked a thing from you. But now that Dad and our sister have gone missing, I need your help."

"Alright, I'll go," Sam said looking away then back at Dean. "I'll help you find them. But I have to be back before Monday."

"What's Monday?" Dean asked as Sam walked away.

"I have an interview," Sam said to him stopping to look at him.

"Job interview? Skip it," Dean said to him.

"It's a law school interview," Sam said before going back inside to get his things.

_Inside_

Sam was getting his things, but he had put a sickle into the bag he was putting his things into as Jessica walked in, "Wait, you're taking off?" Jessica asked him. "Is this about your dad and sister? Are they okay?"

"Yeah," Sam told her. "They're just deer hunting up at the cabin."

"So why are you leaving?"

"Dad and my sister probably have Jack, Jim, Jose, and a few of my sister's friends with them," Sam told her putting some clothes into the bag. "We just need to bring them back."

"What about the interview?" Jessica asked him.

"Don't worry," Sam said picking up his bag. "I'll make the interview. Its only for a couple days."

"Sam, you never talk about your family," Jessica said to him. "So you're just going to up and leave to spend time with them?"

"Don't worry, Jess," Sam said to her. "Don't worry."

He kissed her and then walked out the door.

_Jericho, California_

A man talking to his girlfriend on the phone was driving down the stretch of road that all the men had disappeared on. "I cant come over tonight, Amy," He told her.

"Because I have work in the morning," he said to his girlfriend. "And besides if I miss it my dad will kill me."

Then he spotted a woman in white standing on the side of the road, looking at the ground. "I'll have to call you back," he said before hanging up.

He pulled up beside the woman, "Are you alright?"

"Take me home," She said in a raspy voice.

The man opened the door, "Sure get in."

The woman got in. "So where do you live?"

"At the end of Bracken Ridge Road," she replied.

The man nodded, "Are you coming back from a Halloween party or something?"

While waiting for an answer, the man was eyeing her breasts. "You know a girl like you really shouldn't be out here."

She just looked at him, pulled her skirt up over her knee, and said, "I'm with you."

She leaned over to him, as he looked away, she gently pulled his head to face her, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He nodded, "Would you like to come home with me?"

The man nodded and said, "Hell yeah."

He spun the wheels and took off.

_The Old House_

"You don't live here do you?" the guy asked the mysterious woman.

"I can never go home," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What are you talking about? No one lives here," he said to her. "Where do you live?"

But as he turned to look at her, she was gone. He got out of the car, "Ok, you're good. But the joke is over."

He looked around some more, "Want me to leave?" He called after her.

He walked towards the house, "Hello?"

Again, "Hello?"

But when he got to the door, a face and a bat appeared out of no where. He got so scared that he fell backwards to the ground, he got up and started running back to his car. He got in, started the car, and pulled out of the drive. He floored it when he was pulled out of the drive, he thought he was away from her but he was wrong. She was in his backseat.

He looked in his rearview mirror and saw her. He freaked out and drove onto a closed bridge before getting slaughtered.

_The Next Day at a Gas Station_

Dean came out of the station carrying some things he bought. "Sammy, Angie, want some breakfast?"

"No thanks," the two said at the same time.

"How did you get that?" Sam asked his brother. "You, Dad, and Xave still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well hunting ain't exactly an excellent career," Dean responded before taking the gas nozzle out of the Impala.

"Besides all we do is apply," Dean said to him. "It ain't exactly our fault that they send us the cards."

"And what name did you write on the application this time," Sam asked turning around and closing the door.

"Uhh," Dean started before getting in the car. "Austin Tyler and Randy Waller. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right," Sam giggled.

"Wake me when we get there," Angelique said to them.

"No problem," Sam said to his friend.

Sam went back to looking through the cassettes in the Impala. "Dude, you have to update your cassette collection," Sam said to him.

"Why?"

"Dude, for one they're cassettes," Sam sighed. "And two, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, and Metallica. They're all mullet hits."

Dean took the cassette away from his brother, "Well its house rules Sammy," Dean said putting the tape in the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Before dropping the case into the box.

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old," Sam said as Dean started the car. "Its Sam."

He blasted 'Back In Black', "Sorry, I cant hear you," He motioned to his ears. "Music is too loud."

He pulled out of the gas station and onto the road.

_Jericho 7_

"Well, there is no one that matches Dad and Xave at the hospital and morgue," Sam said after hanging up the phone and looking to Dean. "Well, that's something I guess,"

They drove up on where the man from the night before was killed. "Check it out," Dean said motioning towards the area.

Sam looked, and they pulled up alongside the road. Dean shut the car off and leaned over to the glove box to pull out a box with fake FBI ids.

He got one of them out, "Lets go," before getting out of the car with Sam following him.

"Get out Angie," Sam said to the sleeping girl.

She got up and got out of the car, following Sam and Dean.

One of the officers was walking before he looked over the side of the bridge, "Did you guys find anything?"

They responded with a no.

The same officer walked over to where the car was, "No sign of a struggle. No finger prints, footprints, or anything."

"He was dating your daughter, wasn't he?" The one asked as Dean, Sam, and Angelique stopped beside the car.

"Yeah, Amy is putting up missing signs all around downtown"

"You fellows had another one just like this just last month didn't you?" Dean asked from behind.

The officer just looked to them, "Who are you?"

"Federal marshals," Dean said showing the badge.

"You two are a little young to be marshals, aren't you?" The same officer asked.

"Well thanks for the complement," Dean smiled before walking over to the car.

"What about you?" He asked Angelique.

"I am a federal marshal as well," Angelique said to him, showing her badge.

"Alright, Miss Romero," the officer said before walking back over to the car.

"You fellows had another one just like this just last month didn't you?" Dean asked again.

"That's right," The officer replied. "Just a mile up the road."

"So the victim, you knew him?" Angelique asked him, walking over to where Dean was standing.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between them," Dean asked.

"Besides that they're all men?" Sam finished for him.

"No not as far as we can tell."

"So whats the theory?" Angelique asked him.

"We don't know," He replied. "Serial killer, kidnapping, we don't know."

"Well that is exactly the crap piece of police work I expect out of you guys," Dean said before getting his foot smashed by both Angelique and Sam.

"Thank you for your time," Sam and Angelique said to the officer helping them out before the trio walked back over to the Impala

Dean smacked Sam and Angelique up-side the head. "What was that for?" The man and woman asked Dean.

"Why did you smash my foot?" Dean said sarcastically.

"You cant just talk to police like that," Sam said to him.

Dean stopped in front of the two, "Well, they have no clue what is going on," Dean said turning to face them. "If we're going to find Dad and Xave, we have to get to the bottom of this ourselves."

"Can I help you boys?" A man from behind that was with two FBI agents asked.

Dean turned around, "No we were just leaving."

As the two FBI agents passed them, "Good to see you too, Agent Molder and Agent Scully," Dean said sarcastically.

As they continued to the Impala, the officer was looking after them.

_In Town_

At a theatre, a girl was putting up flyers. "I bet that's her," Dean said to his brother and Angelique.

They walked up to her, "You must be Amy," Dean said to her.

She turned to them, "who are you?"

"We are his uncles, I'm Dean and this is Sammy," Dean said to him. "And this," He put his hand on Angelique's shoulder. "Is my daughter, Angelique."

"He never mentioned you to me," She told them walking away.

"Well we're looking for him too," Angelique said to her as they followed her.

"We've been asking around," Sam said to her.

Another woman came up to Amy, "How are you?"

"I'm ok," She replied.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked her.

Soon they were in a café, "Troy was supposed to call me right back and he never did," Amy concluded.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her.

"No," Amy said shaking her head.

"I like the necklace," Angelique said to her.

"Thanks," She said picking it up. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with the whole devil thing."

"Actually its just the opposite," Sam said to her. "It actually means protection against evil."

"Ok thank you, Unsolved Mysteries," Dean said leaning forward. "Is there anything you've heard?"

"Well," Amy's mom said.

"What is it?" The three of them asked her.

"it's a local legend," She told them. "They say that a girl was killed on Sentential decades ago and now she hitch hikes and whoever picks her up, disappears forever."

_The Library _

Dean, Sam and Angelique were doing research on the legend. Dean was coming up with zero results on the computer and Angelique was doing research in the books. "Let me see that," Sam said taking the computer away and sliding Dean away.

"Angry spirits are born on a violent death right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Deans aid unsure of his brother.

"So it might not be murder," Sam said to him. "What if its suicide?"

He then took out murder and put suicide in its place.

"There we go," Sam said as Angelique came over.

_The Bridge_

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said looking over the side of the bridge.

"So do you think Dad and Xave would have been here?" Sam asked his brother.

"Probably,," Dean said. "They're chasing the same story and we're chasing them."

Dean turned around and started to walk away with Sam and Angelique following him. "Ok, so now what?" Sam asked him.

"Well, we keep digging until we find them," Dean said to him. "It might take a while."

"Look, Dean," Sam said stopping Dean. "I have to get back by…"

"Monday," Dean interrupted, turning to look at him and Angelique. "I forgot. You're serious about this aren't you? you think you're going to become some lawyer and marry your girl?"

"Maybe," Sam said to him. "Why not?"

"Does Jessica know about you?" Dean asked him. "Does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she is not going to find out either," Sam told his brother.

"Well that's healthy," Dean said to him, turning around. "Well, sooner or later, you're going to have to face who you really are."

"And what's that?" Sam asked following Dean.

"One of us," Dean told him.

"No, I'm not one of you," Sam told him catching up to his brother.

"You have a responsibility," Dean argued.

"To what? Dad and his crusade?" Sam asked him. "We try to catch whatever killed Mom."

Dean started to go after his brother but Angelique stopped him before he could. "Stop, the both of you."

The Impala suddenly started up, "Uhh, Dean, who's driving your car?" Sam asked him.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket, "Uhh Dean, Sam," Angelique stated before running. "I'm outta here!"

The Impala started to drive after them, and they too started running, like Angelique did. Dean noticed that Angelique was wearing high-heeled boots, "Damn, how does she run in those?"

"Hell if I know," Sam responded, still running.

Angelique suddenly jumped over the side of the bridge, followed by Sam and Dean.

When the Impala stopped, Sam pulled himself back up onto the bridge. "Dean?"

Dean pulled himself onto dry land out of the water, and threw a thumbs up. "Angie!" Sam shouted after he found that Dean was okay.

Angelique pulled herself out from under the bridge, "I'm right here," She said smiling.

She pulled herself up onto the bridge next to Sam.

When Sam, Angelique, and Dean were on the bridge by the Impala, "So what'd she do to it?" Sam asked him, walking alongside the vehicle.

"Whatever she did to it, it seems fine now," Dean said turning around and leaning on the car. "That Constance chick, what a BITCH!"

"Well it seems as if she doesn't want us digging around," Sam said to him.

"Well, yah' think?" Angelique asked him sarcastically.

"So where to now?" Sam asked his brother, leaning on the car as well.

Dean threw his arms up in an 'I don't know' motion. "You smell like a toilet," Sam told him.

"You're right, Sammy," Angelique said, giggling.

"Shut up," Dean said to her, looking at her.

_Motel_

Dean threw a credit card down on the desk with the name 'Randy Waller' on it. The guy behind the desk picked up the card and looked at it, "Are you guys having a reunion?"

"No why?" Sam asked.

"Another guy, Axel Waller, and his daughter Anna Waller, checked in and bought out the room for the whole month," The guy told them. "Who is the girl?"

"Oh, this is my daughter, Angel Waller," Dean said to him, putting his hand on Angelique's shoulder.

"Oh," The guy said to them.

The three of them looked at each other and walked up to their room they were given. They put their stuff down and walked to their dad's and sister's room.

Sam picked the lock to their dad's and sister's room. Dean was looking away, when Sam and Angelique got in and Dean wasn't, they grabbed his jacket and pulled him into the room.

When they walked in, they found pictures of the victims and salt lines.

Dean walked over to the nightstand and picked up half a hamburger and sniffed it, "Whoa," Dean said putting it back fast. "It looks like they haven't been here in a few days."

"Well, Dad and Xave might have found a lead and went to check it out," Sam offered, looking around.

"Or maybe they went missing like the others," Angelique said under her breath.

Dean heard her, he walked over to her, grabbed her shirt and threw her against the wall. "Don't ever talk like that again!" Dean snapped.

"Ok, ok," Angelique said in defense. "I wont."

"Good," Dean said, dropping her to the floor.

"Well, they must have been worried," Sam said to them, running his fingers through the salt lines. "With all of these salt lines."

"Yeah," Dean said to him. "What do all these guys have in common?"

Sam was looking through the room at the pictures on the wall, "They were all unfaithful."

"Uh huh," Dean said looking at them.

"Yeah, a Lady in White kills those that are unfaithful," Angelique added.

"You sly dogs," Dean sighed looking at the pictures. "Dad would have salted and burned her bones."

"She may have another weakness," Sam said to them.

"And that is?" Angelique asked them.

"I don't know yet," Sam sighed.

"Well you two get to cracking while I get cleaned up," Dean said to them

"Jerk," Sam laughed.

"Bitch," Dean said before walking into the bathroom to get cleaned off and take a shower. While he was taking a shower, Sam and Angelique were looking for anything that could help them find John and Xaviera.

While Dean was in the bathroom, Sam called Jessica. "Hey its me," Sam said on the voicemail. "Give me a call back?"

When Dean came out of the bathroom, he picked up a clean jacket, "Want some thing to eat?" Dean asked the two.

"No, thanks," Sam said.

"I'll come, I'm starving," Angelique said, smiling.

The two walked out of the door with Angelique out to the Impala when they noticed three police officers saw them when the owner spotted them.

Angelique called Sam. Sam's phone beeped twice before he switched over to Angelique's call, "What?"

"350, get out," Angelique said to him.

"What about you two?"

"They kind of spotted us," Angelique said before hanging up as the officers got to them.

The two turned around, "Where's your partner?" The black officer asked him.

"What partner?" Dean asked casually.

"Fake credit cards, fake US marshal, got anything about you two that's real?" the black officer asked him.

"Uhh, my boots," Dean responded and Angelique sighed.

The officer motioned for the other officer to arrest Angelique and he handcuffed Dean.

A third walked up to the room they were in, but Sam was already gone.

_The Police Station_

"So are you going to tell us your real names?" The police chief asked coming in with case files.

"We told you, Nugent, Ted Nugent," Dean said to him.

"And I am Clarabelle Carhart," Angelique said as well.

"You don't realize how much trouble you're in," The chief said.

"Like misdemeanor trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?" Dean joked.

"You have the faces of ten missing persons on your wall," He said to them. "Along with a lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. So you, boy and lady, are officially suspects."

"That's funny, cause when the first person went missing, I was three," Dean said to him leaning back. "And my sister was only a year old."

"And I wasn't even born," Angelique added.

"I know you've got a partner," The chief said to him looking through the case files. "And its an older guy. Maybe he started this whole thing. So tell me, Dean," the chief said pulling out two journals. "At least I assume that's your name."

He passed the journals to Dean and walked over to him. "Do these belong to him?" He asked him, completely ignoring Angelique.

"One belongs to my sister," Dean said to the chief, looking at the journal with burn spots on it.

"You see I leafed through this. Or what I could make sense of," He said as he opened the unburnt journal to a page that said 'Dean - 35-111' circled.

"Now, you're staying right here until you tell me what exactly that means," He said pointing to the page.

_The Welch House_

Knock, knock.

When the man, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a flannel shirt, and a pair of work boots, in the house answered the door, "Hi, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah," He responded.

Once they were near the Impala, Sam showed him a photo of their dad, Xaviera, him and Dean. "Yeah, they came by a couple days ago," he told him. "Said they were reporters."

"That's right," Sam responded. "We're working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on," Joseph told Sam, as they were walking. "With the questions they were asking."

"About your wife, Constance?" Sam asked him.

"They asked me where she was buried," he responded.

"Where was that again?" Sam asked him.

"Do I have to go through this twice?" he asked looking at Sam.

"Spot checking," Sam replied, looking at him.

"My old place on Beckham Ridge," he replied looking straight ahead.

"Why did you move?" Sam asked him.

"I couldn't bare to live in the house my kids died in," Joseph told him.

When they stopped walking, Sam turned to look at him. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No," He replied. "Constance was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever knew."

"So a happy marriage?" Sam asked him.

After a second of hesitation, "Definitely."

"Well that should do it," Sam said about to turn around. "Thanks for your time."

Sam turned to leave to the Impala, when he got to the Impala, "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

"A what?" he asked, confused.

"A woman in white?" Sam repeated. "it's a ghost story. More like a phenomenon though. You see women suffering from temporary insanity killed their own children. But once they realized what they had done, they took their own life."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense," Joseph told him, turning to leave.

"You see when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them," Sam told him, following him. "And if they find and unfaithful man, they kill him."

Joseph stopped and looked at Sam, "You think I was unfaithful? Whatever mistakes I have done, Constance would never kill our children."

He even got up in Sam's face.

"You smart ass," Joseph replied angry. "You get the hell off my property and don't come back."

Sam turned and left in the Impala.

_The Police Station_

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Dean asked leaning back. "It's my high school locker combination."

"Are we going to do this all night long?" The chief asked him when another officer poked his head into the room.

"We have a report of shots fired," he told the chief.

The chief nodded to the officer and looked back to Dean. "Have to use the bathroom?"

"No, why?" Dean asked him before he handcuffed him to the table.

Then the chief left with the other officers.

Dean looked at a paperclip in his dads journal before getting the idea to pick the lock on the handcuffs.

"Hey don't forget about Miss Sebastian here," Angelique said to him.

"I know," Dean replied irritated as he picked the lock before picking Angelique's handcuffs.

Dean and Angelique snuck out of the station, but not before getting John and Xaviera's journals, went out the roof, and climbed down to the ground. Before heading to a payphone.

_The Impala_

Sam dug his phone out of his coat pocket before answering it. "Hello?"

"Fake 911 call?" Dean asked, smiling. "You know that's pretty illegal?"

"You're welcome," Sam smiled.

"Look, we gotta talk," Dean said looking around.

"Tell me about it," Sam said to him.

"Dad and Xave left Jericho," Dean told him.

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked him.

"I've got their journals," Dean told him.

"They never go anywhere without those things?" Sam said confused.

"Yeah," Dean said to him.

"What the hell was so important that they just up and left a hunt?" Sam asked him.

But he saw Constance in the middle of the road, he dropped the phone and slammed on the brakes.

"Sam? Sam!"

When Sam came to a complete stop, "Take me home."

Sam just about jumped out of his skin. "No," Sam told her firmly.

"Take me home," She said again.

She locked the doors, the gas pedal went down and the car started moving. Sam went to steer the car, but she was controlling the car completely.

Sam tried to get out of the car, but the car was locked and the locks wouldn't budge.

The car stopped right in front of her old house, "Don't do this," Sam told her.

"I can never go home," She said shaking her head.

"You're scared to go home," Sam realized, before looking in the backseat to find she was gone.

She appeared on top of him, pushed him back, "You cant kill me, I've not been unfaithful," Sam told him.

"You will be soon," She said trying to kiss him. "Hold me."

Sam reached for the keys the whole time she was trying to kiss him.

When Sam got the keys, she leaned back and disappeared. Sam looked around before feeling a singe on his chest. Sam unbuttoned his first shirt only to find five holes in his gray shirt. Constance faded back in, this time with a hideous face.

Dean and Angelique fired shots at the ghost to give Sam time to recover. And each time she came back, but Sam leaned forward and turned the Impala on and floored it, saying, "Time to go home."

The vehicle went through the front of the house and stopped in the living room.

"Sam," Dean said as he and Angelique ran into the house after Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said trying to get out of the car.

Dean and Angelique both helped him get out of the car. When Sam was out of the car, they stood along the vehicle.

Constance looked at them and pushed a dresser into them, knocking the breath out of them and pinning them to the car.

Lights started flickering as Constance walked up to the trio, making her stop in her tracks. Then water started to trickle down from upstairs. She looked scared.

When she walked over to the base of the steps, she saw two children standing at the top. They took each other's hand and said, "Come home to us, Mommy."

When Constance turned around, the two children were standing behind her, they both wrapped their arms around her.

Constance started screaming as her beautiful face switched out with a hideous face constantly before the three disappeared.

Sam, Dean, and Angelique looked at each other and toppled the dresser over. They walked over to where the trio disappeared. "That was her weakness?" Angelique inquired walking over to the spot with Sam and Dean.

"Must have been," Sam said. "She was afraid to face her children."

"Yeah," Dean replied, looking at the spot. "Nice work Sammy."

Dean walked over to his Impala but not before hitting Sam where Constance burnt him. Sam let out a grunt of pain. "Let me see that," Angelique said to him.

"What can you do?" Sam asked her, confused.

"Just watch," she said, taking her other necklace and opening the vile to release a petal.

One of four petals. The petal floated over to Sam and Sam backed up, "Don't be afraid, Sam."

The petal touched his skin and it healed it slowly. "What the hell?" Sam asked her.

"A little something that was passed down in the family for generations," Angelique told him.

"Okay," Sam said confused.

"Lets see what you did to my car," Dean said to him.

"Could say the same for you," Sam said to him. "Shoot Casper in the face?"

"Hey, it saved your ass," Dean smiled.

"Well, lets get outta here," Angelique said to them after Dean was done checking over his car.

"Alright," Sam said to them.

_The Impala on a Highway_

Angelique was sleeping in the backseat, Dean was driving and Sam was looking on a map for where their dad and sister went to.

"So where did they go to?" Dean asked him.

"Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," Sam said to his brother.

"Sounds charming," Dean said to him. "How far?"

"About six hundred miles," Sam said to him.

"If we floor it, we can be there by morning," Dean smiled.

"Dean."

Dean looked to his brother, "You're not going?"

"The interview is in less than ten hours," Sam told him.

"Okay," Dean said looking back to the road.

_Sam's Apartment_

Dean pulled alongside the building to let Sam out, ""You not coming Angie?" Sam asked the sleeping girl.

Angelique stirred but didn't wake. Sam shook his head and got out.

When he got in the apartment, he found a pile of cookies with a note that said 'miss you!'

Sam smiled and took a cookie. He walked to his and Jessica's room, he laid down on the bed, with his eyes closed.

Soon he felt a couple drops of blood on his forehead. He was surprised and looked up to the ceiling to find Jessica on the ceiling with a slash across her stomach.

"Jess!" Sam shouted before a fire burst from around her.

Dean and Angelique both ran into the room to find Sam not moving from where he was at, "Sam!" the two shouted as they pulled Sam from the room.

With Sam struggling trying to get back into the room. When they got outside, the fire department was trying to put out the fire, and Sam was loading a shotgun and then tossed it back into the trunk. "When do we leave?" Sam asked them.

"Now," Dean said to him.

"Get in," Angelique said to him, getting in the back of the Impala.

Sam and Dean getting in the front of the vehicle, before driving off.


End file.
